


Heavenly Fun on Halloween

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: Takes place between Chapters 10 and 11 of Heaven nor Hell.Morgan agrees to do what Leuri wants to do on her first Halloween on Earth. Of course, Morgan's not going to let it happen without some fun of his own. After that, the couple decide to have some extra special Halloween fun.





	Heavenly Fun on Halloween

"Morgan, I'm not leaving the house in this." Huffed Leuriel from behind the bathroom door. Morgan, her loving boyfriend, stood outside the bathroom leaning against the closet. He was already in his costume, lovingly picked by Leuri herself since the couple thought it'd be cute to pick each other's costumes. And it seemed to the demon that they had both come up with similar ideas.

Morgan was dressed in a toga, hidden underneath a golden breastplate taken from a gladiator costume. Also from the gladiator costume were the sandals that Morgan was wearing that nearly went up to his knee. Finishing up his costume was a pair of angel wings strapped to his back and a glow stick necklace, meant to replicate a halo. Morgan was, according to Leuri, a true looking angel knight. "Oh, come on darling. It can't be that bad." Morgan remarked, fidgeting with the necklace and resisting the urge to chew on it.

The bathroom door creaked open awkwardly as Morgan still hadn't fixed its hinges. Leuri was standing in the doorway dressed in a fishnet body stocking and black shorts with a horned hairband on her head. In one hand she was holding a black leather corset and in the other she was holding her heels from when she first got to Earth. Morgan was sure she was blushing at the moment, but it was impossible to tell due to the gray body paint Leuri was covered in. "Morgan, I figured you would want me to be a demon, but isn't this a little much?" Leuri looked up at her boyfriend, hoping he would for once agree with her.

Morgan stretched his arms and looked at his girlfriend. "Well love, we could go with the more accurate alternative, which is you can go in the nude." Morgan said, a grin spreading on his face. Leuri huffed and looked away. "...Can you help me get the corset on?" Leuri said quietly. Morgan smiled and followed Leuri into the bathroom, wrapping a hand around her middle before pulling it back, noticing the gray that now resided on his palm. "Hun, you forgot the sealer."

After a bit more prep the couple left their apartment and walked along the darkened streets. Leuri had gotten the corset on -with Morgan's help of course- which covered her breasts and not much else since they had to jury rig it a little to work around her belly. Instead of the heels Morgan had wanted, the demon had relented and let Leuri wear ballet flats. To finish the angel's costume, Leuri was wearing a large spiked collar, which was thick enough to completely cover the choker she wore that housed her halo. Leuri huffed a little looking down at herself as they walked through the city. She could feel the breeze hitting her body through her costume. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think Morgan had an exhibition kink or something...' Leuri thought to herself. "I'm still not 100 percent on this costume hun..." Leuri said quietly, wrapping her fingers around Morgan's hand. Morgan smiled and kissed the top of Leuri's head. "Don't worry about it Leuri. Tonight will be fine. The worse thing that'll happen tonight is someone might think you're from Homestuck." Morgan said with a chuckle. The couple walked along the sidewalk for a bit before Leuri looked up at her boyfriend. "...What's Homestuck?"

It took only a few minutes before Morgan and Leuri got to the nicer part of town, allowing the couple to start their Halloween plan. Morgan was very adamant about not letting Leuri trick-or-treat. However, the couple came to the compromise that they would dress up in costumes and going out to people watch. The couple slowly walked through the streets, every once in a while Leuri would quietly ask Morgan what a child was dressed as or how cute a kid looked. Morgan smiled as he watched Leuri's eyes glitter as they traveled through the streets. "You really have a thing for kids, don't you?" Morgan asked. This made Leuri stumble a little. Leuri got a flustered look on her face before saying in a small voice. "I just... I think they're really cute and maybe..." Leuri voice trailed to nothing as she mumbled out the rest of the sentence. Morgan, always the one to pry further, leaned in while holding a hand to his ear. "What was that last part, darling?" Morgan was sure that Leuri's entire face was red at the moment under the layer of gray paint. Leuri paused to take a deep breath before saying "And maybe... sometime in the future I'd want to have kids...with you." Now it was Morgan's turn to get flustered. Leuri smiled as Morgan stepped back, clearing his throat as his cheeks began to burn. 'She wants to have kids? With _me?!'_ Morgan thought to himself. 'But... No. I can't think about that now.' The demon took a deep breath before turning back to his beloved angel. "You wanna call it a night now, Leuri? I um... I got plans for us back at the apartment." Leuri thought about it. The angel looked past Morgan to watch the various kids trot off with their parents, carrying stuffed bags of candy. Leuri nodded and looked up to Morgan. "Yeah, let's get back."

Leuri walked back into the apartment, a smile on her face. Morgan hopped in after her, already tugging off one of his sandals. "Ugh! These shoes suck. I think I already got blisters from them..." grumbled the demon as he rubbed the heel of his foot. Leuri spun around and giggled at her boyfriend. "Hey, I'm going to the bedroom to get ready. Come in whenever." said the angel in a flirty tone as she trotted off.

It took Morgan no time to take off his other sandal and other props, leaving the demon in only the toga. When he happily walked into the bedroom he found his darling angel in nothing but the body stocking laying on the bed. Leuri quickly sat up with eyes lidded. "Hey baby..." the angel spoke with a soft voice. Morgan crawled on, barely mumbling a response before locking lips with the angel. Leuri felt the demon's tongue poke at her lips, giving them a moment before access was allowed. Their make out session lasted too short for Morgan as Leuri paused for a breath. Leuri ran a hand across Morgan's cheek, looking into his eyes. "Hey, so... I was thinking... maybe tonight we could switch things up? I mean, We already look like each other." Leuri said with a giggle. Morgan blushed and nodded, understanding what Leuri meant. "Um... alright hun." In a flash, the angel's soft face changed into a wide grin. Leuri grabbed at Morgan's sides and spun around, gently pushing Morgan into the mattress as she sat on his legs.

Leuri held up her finger, the tip glowing with holy energy. The angel ran her finger down Morgan's chest, burning away the toga to expose the demon's developed body. "For tonight, I want you to call me Mistress, okay?" Morgan's eyes widened, he could almost feel his chest burning from the angel's finger.  
"Y... yes..." Morgan said quietly. Leuri's lips formed a pout as she jammed her finger into the demon's chest. A sizzling noise was heard as the angel burned a hole into Morgan's body. "Yes, what?"  
Morgan gritted his teeth before repeating "Yes, Mistress." This pleased the angel as she pulled away her finger. A small wisp of smoke came from the burnt circle on the demon's chest. Leuri smiled and patted the demon's head. "Good boy. Now make yourself useful and tie your arms up with your tattoo." Leuri commanded. Morgan nodded, repositioning himself so his arms were behind his back. The sound of rippling fabric was heard as the demon bound his own arms.

Leuri giggled and moved herself forward on the demon, now sitting on his stomach. The angel stretched and arched her back, effectively shoving her belly in the demon's face. "I know how much you love my big, round tummy. Now, why don't you be a good boy and lick my belly button." The angel grinned as she could hear Morgan breathe harder, though she almost lost her persona as she felt Morgan's long tongue penetrate her navel, thoroughly wetting it. Leuri had to bite her tongue to keep herself from moaning. She had forgotten how good Morgan was with his tongue, and just how good it felt getting her belly touched.

After a few final licks that the angel felt satisfactory, she grabbed at Morgan's hair and tugged him back. "That's enough," Leuri had to pause for a bit to recollect her thoughts. "You... you've been such a good boy. I think you deserve a treat. What do you think?" Leuri bent down a bit to look at the demon. Morgan looked up at her with wide eyes before nodding vigorously. "Yes Mistress." The demon said in a soft voice. If Leuri didn't know any better she would have sworn that he looked thinner, almost lankier.

Leuri scooted herself off the demon, now eyeing the impressive tent that was being made between the demon's legs. Leuri tore off the remains of the toga, Morgan's erect cock bouncing around a little. The angel licked her lips a little before she began to bend downwards. "If you cum from this, I'm burning your dick off." Warned the angel. Before Morgan could give any affirmation Leuri had wrapped her lips around his member.

Morgan gave a shuddering breath as Leuri made work of the demon's penis. It was nine inches and as thick around as the angel's wrist, but as Leuri's mouth came up and down on it, she could swear it was growing even bigger. Morgan was in cloud nine. Even though he could tell this was Leuri's first blow job -she hadn't really developed a rhythm yet, and every once in a while she ran her teeth along it- he wasn't going to complain. A blow job is a blow job. Plus the demon was especially good at holding out when it came to both having and giving orgasms. It did not take long before Leuri pulled off of the cock, rubbing away the drool on her lips. The taste of his dick was in her mouth, and to the angel it was ambrosia. The saltiness seemed to cloud the angel's mind a little with lust, which Morgan could tell from her hardening nipples.

Leuri proceeded to tear at the bottom of the stocking, opening it up for her slit. Before Leuri could drop herself upon the demon Morgan piped up. "Wait! Condom." This snapped the angel out of her dick-induced haze as the thought of condom sex disappointed her. 'Really? After what I told you you still want to you condoms?' Leuri thought as she got up from the bed and walked to the dresser.

On the dresser was a new black and orange box which the angel picked up. "Halloween condoms? Oh, for fuck's sake..." mumbled the angel as she opened the box and looked at its contents. "Oh, wow... Alright babe, do you want..." The angel paused to read the options. "Pumpkin orange, bat purple, or witch green?" Morgan thought for a moment before turning his head towards the angel. "Pumpkin orange sounds fun." Leuri nodded and grabbed one of the condoms in an orange wrapper. Returning to the bed, a disappointed look to the prospect of safe sex was painted on the angel's face as she tore open the little package. Without looking Leuri tugged down the neon colored rubber onto the demon's member. Once she had finished and got a good look at it she burst into laughter. It turned out the orange condom had a small face printed near the top, making it so when applied one's penis looks like an oblong Jack-o-lantern.

Morgan struggled to sit up, wondering why his girlfriend was laughing so hard at his dick. "I thought that only happens to guys with small packages..." mumbled the demon as he bent to look at the condom. After a moment Leuri took a deep breath and was able to compose herself. "Oh, okay... I'm good. I'm good. Dick time!" chimed the angel as she tackled her boyfriend, shoving the demon into the mattress as she dropped herself back onto his member.

Unlike blow jobs, sex was a much more comfortable subject for the couple, thus it was easier for them to get into groove. Morgan, deciding foreplay was over, freed his arms so he could reach up and began to drag his hands down the angel's body, making her shudder to the touch. "Mm... I love how sensitive you are." Morgan purred. Leuri could only moan in response, getting easily overwhelmed by the pleasure.

It didn't take long for Leuri to reach her first climax, but Morgan wasn't going to let her off easy tonight. Once Leuri had finished riding her orgasm, while still riding her demon, Morgan pulled Leuri close to his body and rolled, making it so he was on top now. The demon crooked his neck so that his lips were mere inches away from Leuri's ear. "Those burns hurt you know..." Morgan slid his hand up and began to toy and tweak the angel's nipple. Morgan rubbed away at it enough for the nub to return to its true pink hue, a contrast to the rest of the angel's still gray body. "I'm... sorry..." was all Leuri could muster, earning her a dark chuckle from the demon.  
"Yes, well I'm afraid I'll just have to pay you back for that..." Leuri didn't have time to ask how before Morgan dipped his head down to her neck. Leuri let out another shuddering moan as Morgan began to roughly nibble and suck on her neck, while still pounding away at her pussy.

Leuri couldn't stop herself from cumming again as Morgan left a rather intense hickey while simultaneously increasing his fuck speed to a rather furious pace. Morgan slowly pried his mouth away from the angel's neck and pulled out. The right half of Leuri's neck was also back to being pink, save for the few dark red hickeys that were developing. Morgan pried off his used condom and disposed of it in the trash. Once he was done Morgan spun around to face his girlfriend and happily chimed "All even~" Leuri gave a shaky thumbs up before dropping her arm back onto the bed.

When Leuri came to Morgan was laying besides her, gently stroking her hair. "Hey hun..." Morgan said quietly. Leuri sat up on the bed and stretched, looking back at her demon. "Hey... how long was I out?" Morgan craned his head back towards the bedside clock before turning back  
"Oh, only ten minutes. You really just needed a power nap." Leuri nodded and got off the bed, stretching.  
"Mm... so, final part of the night?" Leuri asked in a hopeful tone. Morgan grinned and got up form the bed, taking Leuri's hand as the couple walked to the living room. On the coffee table was a large bowl full of assorted chocolates. The demon hopped onto the couch with Leuri following after, curling up with her head on his lap. "You can pick the movie, okay?" Leuri said. Morgan nodded, selecting a cheesy horror flick form the 80's. As Leuri's nibbled on a piece of chocolate she felt Morgan began to pet her head.  
"Happy Halloween, Leuri." The angel smiled and after swallowing her chocolate replied back  
"Happy Halloween to you too."


End file.
